Urinary incontinence is the involuntary leakage of urine. This condition has a number causes, including urethral strictures, bladder spasms, damaged muscles or nerves, an overactive bladder, prostate surgery, birth defects, polyuria, an enlarged prostate, radiation or drug treatments to the prostate, multiple sclerosis, spina bifida, Parkinson's disease, stroke, spinal cord injury, old age, and many other diseases and injuries. Millions of individuals must deal with this problem on a daily basis. Although, methods, devices, and systems are provided in various prior art, many of these existing solutions are unable to address the condition of urinary incontinence in a manner that does not incur additional pain, discomfort, and inconvenience to the user.